


Stay

by Kitchenator



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchenator/pseuds/Kitchenator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir's sister joins the quest and ends up finding more than she bargains for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Helms deep had certainly been one of the toughest fights I’d ever been in. That’s after years of fighting alongside my brother, Boromir, sharing delegation of a captains work against our fathers wishes.

I’d joined him on the quest after we were both sent to Rivendell, and then I stayed with him to patch his wounds after the battle along the river. He was lucky to be alive.

Aragorn, Legolas as Gimli had gone straight after the hobbits at my insistence, and we caught up as they were leaving Rohan. Boromir was still in a lot of pain, but he hid it well.

Once Aragorn had rejoined us in Helms Deep and warned us of the approaching orcs, we knew that this was a battle we may not survive.

The night and had been long and the battle hard. Boromir had been left with the women and children, in case they needed to flee, and we almost had too.

But Gandalf turned up with the Rohirrim at the right moment, and led a gallant charge against the orcs.

And now, peace was settling again, the wounded and dead being gathered, and I finally took a moment to sit and calm myself.

I could feel someone watching me.

Looking up, it took a moment to work out who it was. Then I spotted him. The Rohirrim soldier who had led them and rode by Gandalf’s side.

He was staring at me.

I raised my hand in greeting, and he returns it with a nod, but his eyes were still locked on me. I could feel my cheeks starting to burn. I must have looked a mess from the battle, my body covered in dirt and blood, my hair still damp from the storm, but his gaze did not waver.

A hand on my shoulder made me jump as Boromir joins me.

“Are you alright Sarena?” He asks softly, joining me.

I give a small laugh. “Of course you oaf, I can handle myself.”

He smiles. “Aragorn tells me you fought well out there.”

“We all did.” I turned back to the soldier, but he was gone. “It was a battle well fought.”

“Well, hopefully the next one I will be alright to join you. I can’t say I enjoyed being a sitting duck in those caves.” He was pouting and I hit his arm playfully.

“You oaf, you know you were too wounded to fight. At least to the strength we needed you to be at anyway.”

He laughs and then grabs me, tucking my head under his arm and ruffling my hair, something that had stuck around since childhood, and I scrambled away with a laugh.

We stayed behind to aid in the return to Rohan while the others went to see about Saruman, and we had most moving by the time they returned. Boromir and I overjoyed to see Merry and Pippin return.

It was a quiet journey, and while Aragorn and I were talking, I felt eyes watching me again. I glanced back from my horse to see it was the same soldier from before.

“Aragorn,” I said quietly, causing Aragorn to raise an eyebrow. “Who is that soldier that rode in with Gandalf?” All this time and I’d still failed to catch mention of his name.

Aragorn glances back, the soldier quickly breaking his gaze. A smirk tugs at his lips. “That would be Eomer, and if I’m not mistaken, he is quite enamoured with you.”

I give Aragorn a disbelieving look. “Don’t be daft.”

“Why else would he keep staring?” Aragorn winks and I blush furiously as he laughs.

“Who’s staring?” Boromir asks as e rides up to us.

“No one.” I snap at him, unintentionally, him giving me a surprised look.

“Your sister has an admirer, that’s all.” Aragorn says, still smiling.

I inwardly groaned as Boromir’s expression darkened, he was forever the protective older brother.

“Who?”

“None of your concern.” I tell him, making it clear in my tone that he was not to get involved.

But Boromir wasn’t taking it. “Who Sarena?”

I huff impatiently. “No one.” And kick the sides of my horse to pick up speed, moving away from them.

We reached Rohan sometime later, and a celebration of our victory was quickly organised.

We all stood around, King Theoden raising his cup.

“Hail the glorious dead.”

“Hail!” Was repeated and we all drunk.

It soon became loud and boisterous, and many took it upon themselves to see who could drink the most. I was happy to mingle little and just take the time to relax, this was not something that happened for Boromir and I often.

Boromir was laughing at the hobbits, who had started to dance and song on the table before sculling their drinks, earning a round of cheers. He had a lot of affections for those two and I was pretty sure they brought out a fatherly instinct him, one that he usually reserved for Faramir and me.

“My lady Sarena?”

I started, looking up at Eowyn, the mighty blonde haired warrior of Rohan.

She smiled at me warmly. “Are you enjoying the evening?”

“I am.” I said, returning the smile. “It’s nice to be able to relax a little.”

“It is.” She agrees. “It’s nice to have the men more interested in drinking than us.”

I laugh and nod towards Boromir, who was being urged by the hobbits to join in their singing. “Indeed.”

She gives me a curious look. “How long have you been together?”

“What? Oh!” Again I laughed. “No, no, Boromir is my brother. Protective as they come, that’s for sure. You are not the first to ask that.”

“Really?” I didn’t pick up on the tone in her voice. “Sorry, I didn’t realise. I take it that it would be hard to get a suitor with a brother always following you around?”

“Two brothers, so yeah.” I grimace. “And being in the middle, I was just kind of expected to follow, do as they say kind of thing.”

“I know what you mean.” She says quietly and bows in farewell, something I return.

Boromir had been forced to join the hobbits and in my laughter, I did not notice Eowyn approach Eomer, talking quietly to him.

It was much later, when I tried to help Boromir to a room after he’d successfully gotten quite drunk, that Eomer approached.

He gave half a smile as he approached. “Would you like a hand?”

I huffed, returning the grin, Boromir having almost completely passed out so his body weight was all on me. “That would be great.”

He joins me, taking Boromir’s other arm and lifting the rest of his weight off me.

“He hasn’t been this bad in a long time.” I said, keeping Boromir up, even as he mumbled something. “Normally, I can manage, and that’s with two of them.”

“Your brothers like to drink a lot?” He asks.

“Occasionally, they are soldiers after all.” I didn’t question how he knew I had two brothers. “I wasn’t a big drinker, so I always had to look after them, I guess it was just my way of returning the favour.”

We managed to get Boromir into a room and into a bed, where I just slipped off his boots and let him be.

Back outside, I stretched after having Boromir’s weight on my shoulders. “Thank you for your help, it would’ve been a long walk otherwise.”

“It is no problem my lady.” Eomer says softly with a bow. “I shall leave you to find your own quarters.”

He went to walk away, but something made me stop him.

“If you are not up to sleeping, my lord Eomer,” He looked surprised that I knew his name as he turned. "I wouldn’t mind some company on a night time stroll.“

He looks a little shy for a moment, before he bows again. "I would like that my lady Sarena.”

I smile warmly. “Just be prepared to face my brothers wrath in the morning if he finds out. A hungover Boromir is generally not a happy one.”

“I’m sure you, it will be nothing that I cannot handle.” Eomer stepped back up to me, returning my smile.

“You can say that now all you wish,” I laugh, starting to walk, his strides easily matching mine. “But you may eat those words in the morning.”

“Your brother is as equal a soldier as to me, I’m sure we can work it out.” Eomer was watching me, his gaze warm.

I just keep my smile knowingly. “Come, show me your fair city, I’ve had little a chance to see it.”

We strode into the night talking, our shoulders occasionally touching, and did not part ways till early morning, much to the curious gaze of both Eowyn and Aragorn, who had been watching.


	2. Chapter 2

To say it had been a strange time at Rohan would be an understatement. Conveniently, whenever Eomer wanted to talk to me, Aragorn or Arwen were quick to take Boromir away. It hadn’t escaped my notice, nor Boromir’s, who’d I’d had to tell several times that there was nothing between Eomer and I.

Which wasn’t entirely true.

There was a day in the stables, I hadn’t been overly in the mood to be dealing with things, so I went and tended the horses, something I used to enjoy in Gondor.

It just so happened that the horse I took most interest in, was Eomer’s.

I hadn’t known, but it was clear that Firefoot was a noble beast, and like his master, had taken a liking to me. I didn’t even know how long I had stood there, brushing the horse mane, softly talking to him.

Nor, do I know how long Eomer had watched.

“It is unusual for him to like strangers.”

I had jumped, almost falling into Firefoot, looking around as Eomer had laughed.

“That is hardly fair!” I squeaked a little. "How long have you been standing there?“

"Long enough, my lady.” He gives an apologetic bow, although with a wide smile, before he strides over, joining me. "He likes you.“

Firefoot was indeed nudging me expectantly to return to brushing, something I did while keeping an eye on Eomer.

"I’ve always been good with horses.” I said carefully. "My brothers always teased me about it, but it was always me they turned to if something went wrong.“

"So I can see.” Eomer stepped in behind me, causing me to tense. "But you need to longer strokes at the base of the mane, like this.“ His hand rested over mind in the brush, and he moved them together. "It is more comforting for the horse.”

“Eomer…”

“My lady?”

I turned my head to smile at him. "That is exactly what I was doing.“

His grin matched mine. "No, you were definitely doing it wrong.”

I giggled and allowed our hands to entwine on the brush. "If you say so, my lord.“

"I do say.” His breath was warm over my ear as he leaned in closer. "Just as I say you are the most amazing and beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.“

My breath hitched in my throat, his other arm had wrapped warmly around my waist, and he was getting ever so closer to my neck, even as he breathed in deep.

"What I wouldn’t give to know you.” He breathed, his voice almost a low growl.

“So know me.” I answered, a little incapable of thinking.

I felt his arm tense around my waist, his hand tighten over mine, and then I was spun and pressed hard against the stable wall, Eomer’s hot and hungry mouth over mine.

It was the first time I admitted to myself that I liked him, and that maybe, just maybe, I was allowed to have something good.

Boromir had interrupted us, his footsteps warning us of his approach. Both our faces flustered, we quickly had to make it look like we weren’t doing anything.

“Sarena?” Boromir asked, coming into the stable.

I smiled at him, brushing Firefoot’s mane again. "Hey Boromir.“

He looks at me suspiciously. "What are you doing out here?”

“Helping me tend the horses.” Eomer said, appearing with a bucket of water to fill up Firefoot’s trough.

“Oh.” He said, still frowning, looking between us. "Would you mind if I talked to her for a bit?“

Eomer shrugs. "She is your sister, you don’t need permission.”

Boromir scowls, but looks at me. "Sarena?“

I follow him out. Turned out he only wanted to get me away from Eomer, something I spent some time scalding him for, as I was quite able to make my own decisions.

It wasn’t until Gondor called for aid that it was really tested. We’d made camp, awaiting more troops, and Boromir approaches, looking worried.

"Aragorn plans to go into the mountain.” He says. "Are you with us in going?“

I looked at the mountains, feeling an overwhelming sense of dread.

"There is danger in those mountains Boromir, can we risk it?”

“I believe so.” He says slowly. "But we cannot let him go alone.“

I found myself less than willingly being dragged along, packing up my horse, even as I fretted.

"Say you aren’t going.”

I looked up to see Eomer there, his face pale. Slowly, I nod.

“I must.”

“No, you mustn’t.” He joins me, taking my hands so I would face him. "It is suicide Sarena, say you will not go.“

"Eomer…” I looked at him, looked at his worried gaze. "I do not want to, it is true, but should this task succeed, the fellowship needs to somewhat remain together. If I do not…“ I sigh, not really wishing to express the fear I felt. "Aragorn is the rightful King of Gondor, my allegiance is to him. I must follow.”

Eomer goes to argue, but a voice interrupts him.

“Yes she must, now leave her be rider.” Boromir scowls, holding onto his own horse.

“It is alright Boromir.” I said quietly, but both ignored me.

“And what right do you have to decide that?” Eomer asks darkly, allowing my hands to drop.

“More than you.” Boromir snarls. "Now, leave her.“

"No.” Eomer steps in front me and I sigh, knowing that this had been coming. "What exactly are you protecting her from? I would give my life for her and you are just dragging her into danger.“

"She is a warrior, she knows the risks. She doesn’t need my protection.” Boromir’s hand rests down on his sword.

“So what is this? Jealousy?” Eomer asks. "You would be jealous to see your sister happy?“

"Of course not.” Boromir snaps. "I’m merely saving her the disappointment of our father saying no.“

"You are saying that as if I care what father thinks.” I said, a little louder so I knew they would hear. "If I cared I wouldn’t have become a soldier in the first place.“

"I know, but this is different.” Boromir’s gaze doesn’t leave Eomer. "Father believes Rohan’s betrayed him. If you were to even consider such a union, he would banish you.“

"So be it.” I shrug.

“Sarena, I cannot allow that.”

“It is not your choice.” Eomer cuts in. "It is hers, just as this is hers.“

"And you need to stay out of this.” Boromir snaps. “No matter your intentions.”

“And are you going to make me Gondorian?” Eomer snarls. "You look like you want to try.“

Boromir’s grip tightened on his sword, and I glanced at Eomer, he was unarmed.

I stepped between them.

"That is enough.” I said quietly. "This is pointless and one of you is going to get hurt, something I do not wish to see of either of you.“ I look between them, still glaring at the other.

"Back down rider.” Boromir growls.

“Boromir, you are the one who is armed!” I snapped. “Now, I have been more than patient about this, hoping you would understand, but clearly not, clearly you still think I am a child who must be followed every where I go.”

Boromir’s eyes finally met mine.

“Now stand down before I make you, because I will not hesitate should you try to do anything to Eomer, and unlike him, I am armed.” My hand rested on my blade.

Slowly, Boromir stood down, his hand leaving the hilt of his sword.

“You care enough that you would threaten your own brother?” He asked cautiously.

“Yes.”

He lets out a slow breath. "Well, it still doesn’t change that you need to come with us.“

Knowing that the rest of the discussion would be had later, I sighed.

"Then please give me a moment.”

Boromir nods and takes his horse, disappearing through camp.

Eomer’s hand found mine on my blade, entwining them and lifting it lightly to his lips as he held it in both hands.

“Thank you,” he says quietly. "That was very noble.“

"Noble, and foolish,” I rested my other hand against his chest, still unsure about what had happened. “But I would do anything for you.”

“Then stay, please.” He cups my face. "Be here with me, ride out with me tomorrow. You are scared Sarena, I see it, so please, stay.“

I looked at him, his thumbs brushing my cheeks. "You wish to ride out with me?”

“Nothing would give me greater honour.” He kisses me lightly. "Please Sarena.“

I sighed, while I did not wish to abandon my brother, the thought of riding out with Eomer was oddly appealing.

Where as the mountain was not.

I went to the others to say I was not going with them. Boromir rides off without another word, Aragorn shaking his head.

"I will speak to him.” He says with a parting hug.

As I watched them leave, I knew I would see them again, but when, was the next question.


	3. Chapter 3

Nerves and excitement was bubbling in my blood, the battlefield before us. My hands were tight on the reigns of my horse and my face grim upon seeing my city besieged.

“Sarena,” I look over at Eomer, seeing the same emotions pass through him. “It will be alright. We will get through it.”

I nod in response, swallowing hard. “I know.”

We hadn’t spoken of what was to come, we’d spent the night curled up together in near silence, occasionally talking, but just enjoying the comfort of one and other.

And now I think we were both wishing we had spoken more.

Eomer shifted his position on Firefoot. “Sarena, if we don’t-”

“We can’t think like that.” I said adamantly.

“I know.” He frowns. “I love you.”

My chest tightened. “I love you too.”

King Theoden started his speech and we fell silent, both casting a final glance at each other before setting our eyes forward.

With wild cries, we charged, and as the battle intensified, I lost track of Eomer. Not that I had time to worry, my own life under threat. My horse got hit and we both went down, luckily he didn’t crush me and I managed to quickly rejoin the battle, my sword making quick work of the orcs around me.

When the call went out to reclaim the city, I did not hesitate to start to charge.

The second horn made me freeze. Seeing what was coming, made my stomach drop. Sauron truly was pulling out everything to destroy the race of men. The hoard coming towards us were unlike anything I had ever seen and I had no idea how we were going to stop this.

“Sarena!”

I looked up, Eomer riding towards me, he holds it his hand and I take it, leaping up behind him on his horse.

“You are meant to stay on your horse.” He says loudly, riding to where our forces were regathering.

“I originally didn’t have any intention of falling off!” I said back, holding on to him tightly.

“Well, stay on mine.”

“I can’t guarantee it.” I laughed.

This charge was much less spectacular. The horses being no match for the mûmakil. Eomer got off a well aimed spear and managed to hit one on the head while I defended our flanks, something not easy with two of us.

We rode under a second one and I noticed a rope hanging down.

“Go towards the rope!” I yell.

Eomer does as I say and I hold onto him as I stand up on the back of Firefoot.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

But I didn’t have time to answer as I jumped for the rope, grabbing onto and swinging wildly. He watched with his mouth open as I started to climb, something was easier said than done.

I reached the harness, making it much easier climb, and final got onto the saddle. Several of them died before I was noticed, then the archers turned on me, luckily, close range wasn’t a specialty.

Then, it was only me and rider left.

I didn’t even think, charging and swinging my sword wide, the blade burying in his neck. The rider fell and I suddenly had a very bad feeling.

The tug on the creatures ear made it turn wildly left and head straight for another. My stomach sunk as I realised that there was nothing I could do.

The mûmakil clashed, taking each other out and I fell, knowing that this could be my last moment.

The impact of the ground hurt but there was nothing else, it seemed as if I had avoided the rest. Coughing from the dust, I crawled forward blindly, just get away from still struggling creatures. Once far enough, I collapsed back, staring at the dark sky and breathing hard. That had been too close.

I knew I should have returned to my feet, but the shock of what had just happened was still hanging over me, so I just lay there and suck in air.

Luckily, it was then Aragorn and the others returned with their own army.

I sat up enough to watch, not understanding the shrieks of terror until i saw the ghostly figures myself.

I let out a sigh of relief. The battle was one.

“Sarena!”

I looked up to see Boromir running towards me, covered in dirt and blood. He dropped the ground next to me.

“Are you alright? I feared the worst, please tell me you are alright.” He was touching, seeing only on his panic the blood on me.

I grabbed his hands with a laugh. “I’m fine Boromir.”

He stares at me, his blue eyes worried before he wraps me in a bone crunching hug.

I wince even as I returned the hug, pain echoing around my chest. “Maybe a few cracked ribs.”

Boromir pulls away quickly, looking at me worriedly. “Sorry. Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine brother.” I look at the two mûmakil both having finally given up there struggle for life. “It’s not everyday you can say you took down two of them now is it?”

Boromir looks from my wide smile to the mûmakil, then back to me, his eyes wide. “You took them down?”

“Yeah, how else do you think I ended up in the dirt?” I laughed at his expression. “Don’t look so stunned brother, it doesn’t suit you.”

“Well-”

A cry of pain stopped and we both looked up, Eomer was rushing across the field and collapses down next to a blonde form and cradling her in his arms.

“Oh no.” Was all I said before scrambling to my feet and rushing over, Boromir close behind.

Eomer was holding Eowyn tightly, tears pouring down his face as his panic over set reason. Eowyn was not in a good shape, and the way Eomer was holding her it was hard to tell whether she was alive.

“Eomer, we need to see if she is alright.” I said calmly, but he didn’t seem able to listen.

“Listen to her man!” Boromir said, trying to loosen his hold on her. “We need to see if she is alright!”

When Eomer still doesn’t respond, I gently take his face in my hands, bring his gaze up to meet mine.

“We need to check if she is alive Eomer, then we can get her to the house of healing.” I said softly. “But you need to let her go.”

Eomer slowly registers and nods, allowing Boromir to take her from his grip. His arms then wrap tightly around me, his head burying into my shoulder as he weeps. I return his tight hold, despite my bodies complaints and watch as Boromir checks her over.

“We need to get her to the house of healing right away.” Boromir says and picks her up, he looks between Eomer and I, but I just nod, letting him go.

Eomer was shaking.

“They will get her fixed up, I promise.” I said to him quietly.

He shifts a little, tightening his grip. “I thought I’d lost both of you.”

I smile sadly. “It takes more than two mûmakil to kill me.”

He gives a small chuckle and my smile widens. “Not many can say that.”

“No, and that is certainly something to brag about.” He laughs a little again and I kiss his head in comfort.

A little while later, I approached Eomer who was sitting looking dejected and exhausted outside the house of healing.

He looks up, his eyes tired. “They say she will be alright, but it could take some time.”

“Eowyn is strong, she will be fine.” I gave a strained smile, my own exhaustion showing.

“How is your younger brother doing?” Eomer asked.

I sigh, joining him. When Boromir and I had returned, we quickly discovered that Faramir had almost been killed by our own father. Neither of us could quite believe it and we were still a little in shock. “Boromir is with him now, he should be fine to. How our father…” I trailed off, knowing exactly how our father was.

“I am sorry, Sarena.” Eomer says quietly, taking my hand.

I gave a small smile. “It is…better, that he is gone. He was very sick, or mad, it would probably be the word most people used.” I squeezed his hand. “I am sorry about Theoden.”

Eomer nods, looking away. “Me too.”

We sat in silence for a while, hand in hand. We were both still covered in blood and dirt and our armour felt heavy on our shoulders. It was as I looked over at him again, that I saw that he was bleeding.

“Eomer,” I said, half scalding. “Why didn’t you say you were wounded?”

“I’m not.” He says with surprise, turning to me.

My hand left his and touch the small bleeding wound on his arm.

He raises an eyebrow. “It’s just a scratch.”

“It can get worse if you’re not careful.” I said, but I was now smiling and he slowly realised I was joking, joining in my smile.

“Well, I suppose I will have to just fond someone to clean it for me.” He stands and goes to walk away.

I quickly follow, taking his arm. “You don’t have to go anywhere my lord, you have help right here.”

“Well, thank you my lady, what would I do without you?” We laugh, but I still start leading him to a side room. “Sarena, I’m fine, truly.”

“I know, but it does not mean I cannot clean it up for you.” I said and then made him sit while I retrieved a bowl of water and some clean clothes.

I come back in and look at him. “Eomer, I cannot clean your wound with your armour on.”

He raises an eyebrow with a smirk. “But it is just a small cut on my arm.”

“Then I’ll also need to check whether the rest of you is okay.” I put the bowl down and look at him.

Eomer sighs and shakes his head and starts to move to remove his armour. He winces, badly, and I knew that his body would be in just as much pain as mine.

“Here.” I say softly and start to help him unclip it and get it off. I knew that Boromir would have a fit if he saw this, but right now, I did not care.

Eomer sighs in relief as his heavy armour hits the floor and he can move a little easier. I wet the clothe to start, but he stops me.

“My lady, your own armour must be heavy.” He says softly. “Wouldn’t it be easier to work free of it?”

“Probably,” I said. “But truth be told I’m not entirely sure I can get it off by myself.” As if on cue, my ribs gave a painful throb.

“Here.” He pulls me forward and starts to unclasp my armour, and even though I had just done the same for him, I blushed furiously.

He smiles. “Not used to having a man remove your armour.”

I snort playfully. “Most are too intimidated to even try.”

“Oh? So what does that make me?”

“Brave, or foolish. Take your pick.”

Eomer laughs and pulls my armour away as gently as he can, my body protesting a lot.

Finally, my armour joins his on the ground and I too, let out a sigh of relief.

“Better?”

“Much.”

We smile, a little silly, and I start to clean the cut.

“See, this is what happens when you play with sharp objects.” I mock angrily. “You’re lucky it wasn’t your face.”

He laughs. “Indeed I was, otherwise I’d be dead and you’d have no one to tease.”

“I’d have plenty of people to tease, just none that would be as fun as you.” I tie a bandage around it before meeting his eye with a smile. “And look at your face, such a dirty mess.”

He laughs again and then tries to duck as I go to wipe his face down.

“Come now, not afraid of being clean are we?” I laugh, and then fold my arms like a scalding mother would. “You don’t let me clean your face you don’t get any dinner.”

“Awww,” He pouts and sits still, leaving me in giggles. “If you don’t concentrate, we won’t get to dinner.”

“I am concentrating, just because I’m laughing does not mean I am not.” I said, starting to clean his face.

He huffs and shuts his eyes, falling silent.

I smiled, patiently wiping away all the blood and dirt from the battle, and it didn’t take long for his face to be decently clean.

My hands drifted to his hair, which was also filthy. “You should let me do your hair next.”

“Maybe later.” He takes the clothe off me and gives a wide smile. “My turn. You are equally as dirty, my lady.”

I roll my eyes, still smiling. “Very well, if you insist.”

I stood still, waiting, but he gives me an odd look.

“What?”

“Shut your eyes.”

“As long as you don’t do anything.” I shut them with a smile.

Eomer’s touch was gentle, more of a caress than a wipe to rid of any dirt, but I stood patiently still, waiting till be was done.

He seemed to take is time, enjoying it, and I certainly did not complain.

His fingers brushed my lips last, and I only had a moment to register his warm breath across my face as his lips met mine.

I definitely did not complain then.

Eomer pulled away much to quickly and I opened my eyes to meet his.

“I meant what I said before the battle.” He said softly.

“As did I.” I replied before leaning in and kissing him.

The kiss becomes more hungry this time, a little more desperate. We both knew we could’ve died out on the field, but somehow we had both stayed alive.

One of Eomer’s hands went down to my waist and tugged me closer. I allowed it, stepping in and then straddling him, my knees resting either side of his legs as I intensified the kiss.

Eomer broke the kiss and we took a moment to catch our breathes.

“Stay with me.” He says quietly.

“Always.” Was my reply and I returned to kissing him.


	4. Chapter 4

Celebration was well underway in Rohan. It had been a year since Sauron had been defeated and Eomer decided that it was needed.

And he hadn’t wasted time in drinking away.

I was busy talking away with Eowyn, who was happily married to Faramir, both of my brothers having joined us for the celebrations, when shouting got our attention.

We both looked over to where the men had gathered at a table, Eomer, Boromir and Faramir at the head, and others of higher rank around.

I noticed that it was Eomer who was talking, very animatedly to one of the others, and it didn’t take long for the words to reach us.

“…look, say what you want about your wife, mine took down two mûmakil. Two! I’d like to see your wife try and do that!”

I sigh as Eowyn grins. "I think he enjoys telling this story.“

"I’m pretty sure everyone is Rohan knows it by heart now.” I mumble, causing her to laugh.

“So what if your wife isn’t a warrior? You were trying to outmatch me sir, so outmatch that!” Eomer slams his tankard onto the table.

Faramir took a slow drink from his tankard. "Mine defeated the Witch King.“

A silence fell over the table and the two women looked at each other worriedly.

But then Eomer starts nodding enthusiastically. "Yes, my sister did do that didn’t she? My my gentlemen, you really do have nothing on our wives.”

An argument started, Boromir and Faramir joining in and I sigh again.

“Shall we defuse them?” I ask Eowyn.

“Well, it’s only going to end one way other wise.” She was still smiling. "We have to do something useful these days don’t we?“

I just return the smile and start over to Eomer, when he gets particularly loud, I decide I have to call out.

"Eomer.”

Eomer stops instantly, turning at the sound of my voice and beaming.

“Speaking of my wife,” he says, holding out an arm so he can wrap it around my waist as I get close. "Here she is. Perhaps she can regale you the tale of the slain mûmakil?“

I place a hand on his shoulder, my smile warm, Eowyn moving to Faramir and joining him. "Perhaps another time love, for now, I think I may call it a night.”

Eomer looks a little down. "Already?“

I laugh. "You need to remember love, you are not the one who is five months pregnant.”

His grin returns. "This is true.“ He splays his other hand over my slightly swollen stomach before planting a light kiss on it. "I needn’t tell this lot what a gift you have given me Sarena.”

“I’m sure many know already.” I brush his hair back. "Now, would you care to escort your wife to bed? I’m sure you can continue your conversation when you return.“

Eomer nods, and some of those a little more sober knew that Eomer would not return, including Faramir and Boromir, who just grinned. Ever since he had found out I was pregnant, he had barely left my side, even after a few drinks, he was always there.

I bid everyone a good night and Eomer said he would return, before he took my arm and entwined our hands and led me from the room.

The truth was, I also knew Eomer liked to act drunk. As King, he had a new found caution about him, especially with the last of Sauron and Saruman’s forces around, and now with me bearing our first child, he was even more so. The act was just so he could have some fun a bit, so the men could see him normally still, but it was always treated with control.

Sure enough, as we got out of earshot from the hall, he pressed his lips to my temple.

"Are you feeling alright?” He asked softly.

“Yes love, just a little tired.” I smiled at him. "It’s just taken a lot out of me today.“

We stopped in the shadow of our quarters and he kissed me fully, his lips eager on mine.

"Not too much I hope.” He said cheekily, pulling away. "I don’t think I’ve properly thanked you.“

I laugh softly. "You’ve thanked me plenty of times Eomer. For many things.”

“Well, let me thank you again.” He locked me in another kiss before I could do anything and it didn’t take long before the kiss became more heated, his hands starting wonder.

Gently, I pushed him away. "Not tonight Eomer. Our little one really as taken it out of me.“

He momentarily does a mock pout but then grins, kissing me lightly. "I know love, I can see it in you.”

He guides me into the room before helping me dress for bed. Not that I needed it, but he insisted, before throwing his own night clothes on as well.

I climb into bed and he waits till I am comfortable before he joins me, his arm wrapping around me warmly.

I giggle. "I take it our guests will not miss you?“

"They all know you are more important to me, Sarena.” Eomer lightly rubs my stomach, his eyes watching as it moves up and down the swell.

“You know I am more than capable of defending myself, I did kill two mûmakil after all.” I said, grinning.

He chuckles quietly and looks at me lovingly. "Oh, I am well aware.“ He presses his lips to mine. "I hope you don’t mind my constant bragging on your behalf.”

I laugh. "No dear Eomer, because it just reminds everyone that their queen is just as tough as their king, and they best not forget it.“

He joins in my laughter, pulling me in close as he wraps the blankets tightly around us.

"Goodnight sweet Sarena.” He whispers to me, kissing me softly from my mouth to my jaw, where he settles, nuzzling into my neck.

“Goodnight Eomer, my love.” I return, entwining our legs and then fingers over my stomach and shutting my eyes, drifting quickly and peacefully into sleep.


End file.
